


3AM Ice Cream Vibes

by Sweet_CandyHearts (A_reallygayhumanbean)



Series: Pokémon Fanfics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Just a whole lotta fluff, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wrote this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reallygayhumanbean/pseuds/Sweet_CandyHearts
Summary: The night before the opening ceremony of the gym challenge, Angie has a nightmare leading to a panic attack. Leon and Hop help comfort her with the best comfort food. Ice Cream at 3AM.
Series: Pokémon Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829248
Kudos: 5





	3AM Ice Cream Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> God dang it, I’ve done it again.

“ _Ohhhh_ _Angela, Daddy’s home~_ ” A tall brown haired man spoke, his movements sluggish and unbalanced. A brown bottle, the only hint as to what he had been doing. “ Sweetheart, Daddy doesn’t want to play Hide-n-seek~ ” the man stumbles around her room.

_Angie didn’t let out a peep, knowing if she said anything her father would find her and the punishment would be painful._

_She felt herself begin to shiver in fear as her father started to stalk forward. The fear radiating off her in waves, as her father’s footsteps could be heard; even if it was on her carpet._

_It all happened so **fast** -_

_Her father let out a bellow of rage and ripped the top of her toy chest open. The harsh light of her room invaded her eyes as her father grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her out. His jargon of words were indistinguishable as his words began to slur closer together._

_She felt the tears on her face falling like a waterfall as her father had smacked her. The sound bouncing around her room as she fell. She couldn’t understand anything her father was saying, until her father shoved her, leading her head to hit her the corner of her toy chest. She felt her vision dim as her father brought the brown bottle down on her head and-_

* * *

Angie woke with a gasp, the mixed sounds of breaking glass and ringing in her ears, along with the smell of blood in her nose. She immediately shot her hand up to her forehead, checking for the large scar running from her scalp to just above her right eyebrow.

  
Then the tears started to fall.

She was quiet about it. Leon and Hop were in the room next to hers, she didn’t want to worry them about her. She was supposed to be the strong girl that was happy and smiling.

But not now-

She couldn’t

She just couldn’t-

**F**

**O**

**C**

**U**

**S**

Her lungs couldn’t get air and the room was shrinking an- _shewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieohgodhewascomingforhersheneededtoleavenowor_ -

She fell of her bed, the vision of her life from before, invading her eyes. Her father standing above her, the sound of a siren, the difficulty of understanding the nice doctors, her head pounding, the sound of someone shouting ‘clear!’ as she fell asleep. The smell of blood-

She felt the tears falling faster and her breath become more ragged. Someone grabbed her, but she couldn’t understand what they wanted. They were shouting, asking her questions she didn’t,  **_couldn’t_** ,  understand, it felt like she was underwater. Nothing made sense, then they left her and...

And-

And then  **_he_ ** was there.

They quickly began to walk toward her, almost like they were stalking her like the Liepard that she saw once at a zoo.

It ended up killing a stray Rookidee that had wandered into its cage.

Was she going to end up like that Rookidee?

She didn’t want to die.

She felt her fear begin to skyrocket as-as  _The man_ came closer. She didn’t think as she took her foot and landed a strong hit on his jaw. She quickly shuffled away, trying to hide-

But there was no toy chest for her to hide in now.

She felt pressure as she was picked up, a little struggle, but was eventually placed on someone’s lap.  _The man_ took her hand and put it on the other person’s chest. She could feel their breathing, although a bit ragged, she slowly began to follow along. 

In 

1,

2,

3....

Hold

1,

2,

3....

Out

1,

2,

3....

This repeated for a few minutes until her tears subsided as she caught her breath and looked up to see her in Hop’s arms and Leon nearby with a busted lip. Tears in Hops eyes and a worried look in Leon’s. It took her a minute to realize that she had kicked Leon, her tears began to come back.

Leon began to pet her hair, “ Hey, no tears... it’s okay. Are you back with us?” Angie nodded as she tried to apologize, but Leon held up his had, “ No, don’t apologize. It’s fine, I should of known what was happening. It been a while since I had to deal with one of those.”

Hop looked down at her, “ A-are you okay mate?” She nodded before sniffling against his chest, not caring that it was Hop’s.

Leon spoke up, not bothering with Hop and his blushing face,” Angie, if I may ask. What happened? Did you have a nightmare or something, it may have triggered the panic attack.” 

Angie didn’t speak, she didn’t want to, leading Leon to believe that she didn’t hear before she spoke. “ It-It was about my father.” She took a shuddering breath before she spoke again.” My father wasn’t the best man. He neglected me, hit me, the dream was um, when he uh... put me in-in the hos-pital.” She felt the tears falling again.

Hop brought her closer to his chest,” Angie, it’s okay. I swear, please mate don’t cry.” He set his head on top of Angie’s, her long pink hair tickling his nose.

Leon though for a second before and idea came to him. “Hey, you know what? I have an idea.” He grabbed Angie’s shoes and help put them on as she sniffled, Hop sat up as Angie readjusted herself. “Where are we going?” Leon let his smile shine as he helped Hop up. “I think you guys’ll like it, I’ve gone their a few times.” 

Before Angie could do anything, She was picked up by Hop and he let her piggyback on him as they left the Budew Drop Inn. It took a bit, due to Leon being pants with directions and not listening or Hop at, like all. Until they finally ended up at a small diner. While still in their PJs they were sat at a table while Leon and Hop ordered, Hop helping order for Angie of course. Not without Leon signing the waitresses League Card and getting questioned about his lip. He waved her off an excuse already thought up. She nodded before scurrying away.

Soon, their waitress came back with their three bowls of ice cream. Classic chocolate for Leon, Rocky Road for Hop, and strawberry for Angie.

It took a bit for her to eat the ice cream, she was still out of it. But after Hop had convinced her to at least try her food she took a small bite, smiling at how Hop remembered her favorite ice cream. After they finished their ice cream, Hop held Angie’s hand as they walked back toward the inn. Angie spoke as they were walking back “ I.... thank you, I’ve never really had a panic attack as bad as this one but I’m glad it was you who helped. So again thank you.” 

Both Hop and Leon smiled as they made their way back into the Inn, as they were getting into the elevator Angie turned to Leon,” If I may ask, um, what time is it?”

Leon smiled worryingly knowing what was going to happen before replying.”It’s somewhere around 3...am” Angie let out a shocked gasp before furiously apologizing. Hop shook his head, “It-it’s fine mate! I was awake anyways, the opening ceremony was keeping me up. Same with Leon I suppose.” Leon nodded.

“It’s alright Angie. Just make sure you get some sleep okay?” She nodded as she broke off to go to her room, but she hesitated. “Um, Leon...Hop?” They turned to her, ”Yeah mate?” She looked away shyly before asking. “Can-can I rest in your guy’s room? Just for the night?”

Hop didn’t even get to respond since Leon beat him to it. “Of course! It’ll be like a sleepover. Hop should have an extra bed in his room,” Hop blushed as he nodded. Angie let her signature smile shine as she thanked them both.


End file.
